The use of syringes is the main method of providing a drug to a patient. A syringe must be used properly in order to safely and effectively provide a drug to a patient. The user may not know how to accurately provide the correct dosage to the patient with a syringe. Consequently, the patient may not receive enough medication. Receiving the incorrect dosage may result in harmful or even fatal effects for the patient.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a syringe system that controls the delivery of dosage. The present invention further provides a second dose if the initial dosage of a drug does not provide relief. The present invention prevents misuse, such that the present invention locks and prevents reuse. A variety of syringes and needles may be engaged with the present invention so that the present invention is not limited to any type of syringe or needle.